Quand le Petit Canard se transforme en Cygne
by July-Jo
Summary: Je suis coincée, timide et stupide. Ca je le sais. Et c'est encore pire quand Sirius Black est dans les passages. Mais quand Alicia Brown décide qu'elle veut changer... elle va tout faire pour réussir... Mais il y a des choses qu'elle ne sait pas...


**Chapitre 1**

**Ou La Vie du Petit Canard**

Cela faisait maintenant six ans et quelques mois qu'avaient commencés ces problèmes. En effet, depuis ma rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, j'avais développé une sorte d'insomnie chronique. En clair, je ne pouvais pas m'endormir sans avoir passé au moins quelques heures à penser à un millier de choses, ce qui me fatiguait d'autant plus la journée.

Le seul avantage que me procurait ce dérèglement, c'était le fait d'avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour finir un livre ou mes devoirs de la semaine. Alors que tout le monde dormait, il m'arrivait fréquemment de descendre dans la salle commune pour finir un parchemin.

Je soupirai et tourna la tête vers le réveil qui était posé à côté de mon lit. 5h30. Je n'avais même plus besoin d'essayer de dormir. Dans à peine une heure, tout le monde se mettrait à bouger dans le dortoir et ne dormir qu'une heure était pire de ne pas dormir du tout.

En soupirant bruyamment, mais pas assez pour réveiller les filles de mon dortoir – bien que je n'en aurais pas vraiment eu quelque chose à faire – je me levai de mon lit et décidai qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple de commencer à me préparer maintenant. Premièrement, j'éviterais de m'endormir sans le vouloir, et deuxièmement, je bénéficiais d'un accès à la salle de bain, ce qui était plutôt rare lorsque l'on se réveillait en même temps que tout le monde. A croire qu'il fallait un passe V.I.P pour pouvoir y entrer.

Je m'étirai et me rendis donc dans la salle de bain afin de me préparer tranquillement pour ma journée.

Je me regardai dans le miroir, ne pouvant faire autrement étant donné qu'il entourait la salle de bain, et réalisa que j'aurais bien de la chance si je pouvais rendre mon visage présentable aujourd'hui.

Mes cheveux, qui n'avaient plus de véritable couleur, dû aux colorations noires que j'avais essayées lors de mes premières années à Poudlard, retombait en masse le long de mon corps, jusque sous mes seins. J'entrepris de les attacher en une queue-de-cheval haute, d'où quelques mèches, qui avaient été, un jour, une frange, retombaient autour de mon visage.

Je passai un coup de crayon autour de mes yeux et une touche de mascara, seuls artifices que je me permettais pour une journée de cour, n'ayant pas comme principal but de draguer le professeur Slughorn ou le Professeur Dumbledore. De toute façon, j'aurais pu me tartiner le visage de poudre orange – comme la plupart des filles de cette école – que les gens ne m'auraient pas beaucoup plus remarquée. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à qui l'on s'intéressait. Je n'avais que deux amies, et l'une d'elles était ma propre sœur de deux ans ma cadette.

Jugeant que j'étais prête, je ressortis de la salle de bain pour enfiler mon uniforme. J'avais déjà pris une douche le soir précédent. Je laisserais donc de l'eau chaude pour les filles, quoique chez les sorciers, l'eau chaude n'était pas un problème. Il faudrait que je m'y habitue.

Je pris mes affaires de cours que je balançai négligemment dans un sac et mis ma baguette dans ma poche avant de sortir du dortoir.

Je me retrouvai alors dans la Salle Commune, et regardant l'heure à mon poignet, me rendis compte qu'il n'était que 5h45. C'était maintenant certain, je ne prenais pas plus de quinze minutes pour me préparer, contrairement aux autres filles qui se réveillaient à 6h30, mais qui n'arrivaient pas dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner avant 7h30.

Persuadée qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure-ci justement, je me précipitai à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune et descendit les sept étages qui menaient au Hall d'entrée. Sérieusement, les fondateurs de cette école était-il fou ? Aimait-il voir les élèves se tuer à monter et descendre autant d'étages dans une journée ? L'école n'aurait-elle pas pu être sur deux voir trois étages seulement ?

J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions, regardant le sol du Hall qui semblait si froid – encore une idée originale de ces fondateurs - quand je perdis pieds en percutant un corps non identifié. Rouge de confusion, je n'osai relever tout de suite les yeux, mais il me vint à l'évidence que je ne pourrai rester par terre indéfiniment.

Je regardai donc les chaussures qui se tenaient devant moi. Étant donné le genre et la taille de cette basket, je dirais qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Relevant peu à peu le regard, je réalisai qu'il était plutôt grand. A part si cela était dû au fait que j'étais étalée sur le sol, et donc plus suspecte de voir les choses de très bas. Remontant alors jusqu'à son visage, je rougis de plus belle.

C'était bien ma veine de rentrer dans un des mecs les plus populaires de ma maison, et même de l'école. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir. Qu'allait-il dire maintenant ? Allait-il seulement m'aider à me relever ?

Je vis alors sa main se tendre vers moi et un sourire se fendre sur son visage. La situation était-elle drôle pour lui ? J'acceptai, néanmoins, sa main sans mot dire et me relevai pour le regarder d'en face.

Remus Lupin me faisait face. Jeune homme du même âge que moi et de la même maison avec qui je n'avais pourtant jamais parlé. Il en était de même pour ses trois amis. Jamais je ne leur avais adressé la parole, à part quand Potter m'avait une fois bousculée, et que je m'étais excusée.

« Euh » furent donc les seuls mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit pour le remercier. Je baissai la tête, me traitant d'idiote. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à formuler des phrases claires lorsque j'étais en compagnie d'une personne de sexe masculin ?

Il souriait toujours, et lâcha ma main.

« Excuse-moi, mais j'étais en train de relire le cours de potion et je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Non, ça va… Je crois »

Je me mis alors à bouger mes bras et mes jambes pour voir si j'avais mal quelque part, réaction plutôt étrange, je l'avoue.

« Ca va » répétais-je alors.

« Tant mieux » me répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Puis il regarda sa montre et soupira.

« Alessia c'est ça ? » me demanda-t-il alors en haussant un sourcil.

Je fus très étonnée. Tout d'abord, il ne s'était pas enfui dès que l'occasion se présentait, et en plus, il connaissait mon nom. À moi ! La fille la plus invisible de tout Poudlard. Ça ne devait pourtant pas être le cas de ses amis. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait mon nom, mais au moins, ça s'y rapprochait trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

« C'est Alicia en fait… Alicia Brown » dis-je en souriant timidement.

Il me retourna mon sourire. « Je suis Remus Lupin » annonça-t-il fièrement, comme s'il venait de me révéler un scoop.

« Sans rire ? » lançai-je alors, le ton ironique et les yeux ronds, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris tout à coup ? Comment avais-je réussi à me comporter ainsi avec lui sans me sentir gêné ? Est-ce que certaines personnes avaient un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise ? Est-ce que Remus faisait partie des gens qui le possédaient ?

« Je t'assure ! » dis-t-il sur le même ton. « Mais ne le dis à personne surtout ! »

« Je ne m'y risquerais pas »

Il regarda alors vers les escaliers comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et fixant à nouveau ses yeux sur sa montre – n'importe qui aurait pu être offusqué qu'il la regarde aussi souvent – il me regarda à nouveau.

« Dis… Tu déjeunes avec moi ? » demanda-t-il. « Mes copains n'ont pas l'air d'arriver. »

Il me prenait en bouche-trou parce que ses copains n'étaient pas là ? Pas cool Remus. Si ce n'était que ça, elle aurait accepté de lui tenir compagnie, mais le problème était ailleurs. Assurément, à un moment ou un autre, ses amis arriveraient et viendraient s'asseoir avec lui – avec nous – et se demanderaient pourquoi j'étais assise avec eux. D'ailleurs, le fan-club de Potter et Black se poserait la même question. Comment une fille aussi banale que moi aurait-elle pu se trouver à table avec les maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés, je savais que je ne gèrerais plus rien. Pas en présence de Sirius Black.

Ce problème me suivait depuis ma première année, quand, âgée de seulement onze ans, j'avais vu Sirius Black entrer dans mon compartiment dans le Poudlard Express, le jour de la rentrée. Il s'était simplement excusé et était sorti du compartiment, mais c'est à ce moment que j'avais flashé sur lui. Les années suivantes m'avaient seulement appris qu'il n'était pas bon pour une fille de fréquenter ce garçon, mais il devenait de plus en plus beau avec les années. Je savais que si j'étais mise en sa présence, je perdrais tous mes moyens et me ridiculiserais.

Je fis alors ce que je pensais être le mieux. Je me tourna vers Remus et lui répondit poliment que je ne mangeais jamais le matin. Cette excuse était complètement stupide, et je savais que j'allait mourir de faim avant le repas de midi, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il m'aurait été trop difficile de dire à Remus « Non je n'ai pas envie ». Ça aurait pu lui faire de la peine, et dieu sait que je ne supportais pas de faire de la peine aux gens. Déjà petite, je pleurais quand il fallait que je dise à ma mère que je n'aimais pas la robe qu'elle m'avait achetée, et au lieu de ça, je la mettais le plus souvent possible pour lui faire plaisir. J'étais comme ça.

Remus n'eut pas l'air déçu, mais plutôt ennuyé d'avoir à rester seul, ce qui confirmait mon idée qu'il ne voulait pas déjeuner avec moi, mais seulement passer le temps en attendant ses amis. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, j'entendis derrière moi un rire qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Sirius Black. Remus n'allait pas avoir à attendre longtemps.

« Alors Mumus » s'enjoua Sirius, qui descendait les escaliers pour nous rejoindre en compagnie de son éternel meilleur ami, James Potter. « Tu ne nous a pas dit que tu avais une copine. »

Il se plaça devant moi, et mon cœur s'accéléra, me rendant le simple fait de respirer impossible. Je tournai le regard et fixa un point au-dessus de son épaule. Le dévisager n'aurait pas été la meilleure des idées.

« Sirius… Arrête… » marmonna Remus derrière lui.

« Arrêtez quoi ? » Il s'approcha encore de moi. S'il continuait, je risquais la crise cardiaque.

James pouffa derrière lui, mais Sirius continuait de me regarder sans avoir l'air le moins du monde déranger.

« Tu comptais nous le cacher ? » Il avait l'air ennuyé, déçu, mais pas moqueur. Etait-il si triste que son ami soit en présence d'une fille comme moi où était-ce simplement qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que ce dernier ne lui ait rien dit sur nos relations, qui étaient d'ailleurs inexistantes.

« Sirius… »

Remus n'arrêtait pas de dire son nom derrière lui, ce qui eut enfin son effet. Sirius recula à nouveau et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une idée stupide de son esprit. Il se tourna alors vers Remus et haussa les épaules, redevenant lui-même, en quelque sorte.

« Bah quoi ? Je m'informe ! »

Remus avait la mâchoire crispée. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. J'étais sûrement de trop maintenant. J'avais bien fait de décliner l'offre de Remus tout compte fait.

Sans un mot, je m'éclipsai et vit que Potter me souriait d'un air entendu. Depuis quand était-il de mon côté celui-là ? On aurait dit qu'il me supportait dans mon envie de fuite. Ou peut-être qu'il était content que je m'en aille.

Les voix des trois garçons baissèrent, et se turent complètement quand j'arrivai au premier étage. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? En un instant, j'étais passée de la fille complètement invisible de l'école au sujet de conversation des trois mecs les plus populaires du bâtiments. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler de moi en des termes élogieux, ils étaient quand même conscients de mon existence.

Je regardai ma montre et me précipitai vers la tour des Gryffondors, d'où j'étais sortie il y avait à peine trente minutes. Il fallait que je trouve Kate avant qu'elle ne parte en cours. Je savais que j'étais en cours avec elle, mais il était dix fois plus pratique de parler du genre de sujet dont je voulais l'entretenir en dehors des classes où des gens pourraient nous entendre. Je montai donc quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir que j'avais quitté plus tôt dans la matinée, pour trouver des filles qui sortaient de leur lit en me regardant ahuries.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? » me demanda l'une d'elle, qui me regardait comme si j'étais venue d'une autre planète.

« Kate ? » hurlais-je presque en me précipitant vers le fond du dortoir sans même répondre à la fille qui m'avait questionné plus tôt. « Kate il faut que je te parle, c'est assez… bizarre ! »


End file.
